Ful Matrix Alchmist
by MightyBadger
Summary: Neo and Smith bring fite to Amstris!


Ful lMatrixs Alchmist

Neo was fiting Smith becus he was bad guy and there punching each other in city.

"I have to beate you up for zione and every peple in werld!" He yell at Smith.

"No Neo everone has to be me and all mes take over werld Neo!" he yell back and put fist in Neo chest to make him go all blak and Smith but it dident work since Neo was one and cudent turn blak.

"Haha I cant be made blak by youre powers Smith" Neo laugherd at Smith.

"Grr Neo now I have to beat you up more" and so Smith punched Neo with hands as fists.

Then Neo got mad and punch him back but Smith was punching back too and so it open blak hole becus of all the enrgy!

"What is this how?" Neo was confussed and they flied threw space and tim.

MENWALE!

Ed was pracktising alchmy with All. "Wow borthar were geting realy godo at alchmy we can get bodeys bkac in none times!" All sad to him.

"Yes its good thing I am army dog and had miltry libary axes. Then we got impotent informatin that helping us go past gaet."

But thene big blak protale opned up in sky!

Everyone was shock and loked up at it since it was odd and big and relly scrarey but some toke picters sinse it porlly woldent happen agen and was wonder!

"Is it evil alchmy?" Ed yell up at sky

"It pribably not dangrous lik yore little body" person who was waking sad to him.

"Grr Im not littel!" Ed was feriusly shuoting at him becus he hatted being call little and person runned in scare.

Snudennly Neo and Smith fall from hole punching.

"What who are those duds?" Al yell at sky confussedly.

Neo land and run over to Ed punching Smith "Where is this and help me beat up Smith becus he wants hole werld to be clome!"

Ed sed "This Amstrias and we do alchmy!" he sad to Neo then started punching Smith too.

"What? Alchmy?" Neo sayed then fund out he cud do it wihtoto circle and then he punched ground and make it exsplode like hundred suns and boom!

"Neo you have new trick but my old one work too!" Smith raged and he runned over to Al.

"Oh no here he comes" Al yelled.

Then Smith tryed to punch Al but it dident werk since Al was metel and it only hurt his hand.

"Ow a metel person I have to go fined somon else to make me" Smith sad and started fiting everone else and made lik ten of him but then Fruhare cam to defend peple and sword fited him and flashed it in air like super speed and cheta!

"Wow yore fast like Neo how is this" Smith wonderd and 5 of the Smiths tried to pounch and kick and kung fu him.

"Its becus I have ultamat eye" Frurher Brady sad to him and toke off eye patch but put it back on in blink to kep seckret from Ed and Al but they alredy new and he dident no that!

Then solders cam to restor oder and dident want to shote Smith becus he was too clsoe to the Furhare so they shot at Neo since he came from blak hole too and they dident notice the other Smiths.

"No stop he isent computer like guy in sute!" Ed yell but they shoot before he can say it so Neo put out hand and bullets stop.

"Wow how is that alchmy?" Ed ask him

"It isn't its becus I am Neo so I am One!" Neo triumphed and then went to go punch more Smiths with kungfu but with alchmy now too and he kickd them with fire alchmy.

"I am Ed lets fite them togeher" and he put hands on grund to make it attak the Smiths.

The Furehr and Ed and Al and Neo and Smiths punched and kicked and alchemied at ech other for almost a day when Hugs walk by.

"This is odd like my dawter and I figure these guys are like computter varus." He sad becus he was smart and told them all to use alchemy together to make Smith blow.

"Okay Forher kep them busy me and Al and Neo will make him blow with our alchemy" Ed sayed to Furher but he dident notice since he was busy fiting and then he fited the other Smiths too becus he was super fast like rocket planes exsept he dident fly.

"Okay I can use alchemy like you guys since I am One" he sad and they all maked a transmusain circle together to make Smith died.

Then they put hands on it and it glowed and made all Smith copies go away and the Fruher cut his hed off with fast sword.

"Thanks for help but you are evil homunculis and you hav to die too" Neo sayed and jump inside to mak him die like first Smith in first movie.

"Thanks Neo now we can have democracy with Mustangs!" Ed sad happy to Neo and maked Mustang new Fruhare and then Neo flied back thru hole to Matrix wich was hapey now with Smith gone and peaceful.


End file.
